Fairy Blood Children
by Dr.V Productions
Summary: Summary: Kayaba built Aincrad not as a VR RPG, but as a Hogwarts/Xavier Institute kind of school for children with fairy blood. So how do all our characters, Sinon, Leafa, Recon, Lisbeth, Klein, Silica, Agil fit in? (Features most characters in SAO, ALO, GGO etc.) Based off of Browncoat31986's idea.
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Blood Children**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything.** **All content is based off of "Sword Art Online" all rights (copyrights) go to the producers (Reki Kawahara). All rights reserved and used without permission.**

 **Summary: Kyaba built Aincrad not as a VR RPG, but as a Hogwarts/Xavier Institute kind of school for children with Fairy blood.** **(Based off of BrownCoat31986's idea.)**

 **Note: Thank you, BrownCoat 31986, my fellow writer for contributing this idea. Perhaps one day he'll write his own version down and we can compare notes.**

 **Chapter 1:**

Leafa was in position, ready to deal at least one deadly blow to protect Recon, when the shrub behind her rustled, a man in samurai looking armor, a katana in hand, and a bandana somehow uglier than his bulgy eyes, stubbly chin, and naturally red hair. He was either too dazed to understand what was happening, or he was as stupid as he looked, and thought they could take on all five salamanders.

Then there was rustling around there, and a loud carefree voice chastised, "Honestly, Klein. We're here to help Lisbeth get materials and gain money. We can't have you trip like this all the time!"

The red head, Klein, that was what the voice had called him, answered, "You're the one who pushed me forward so that I tripped!" just as four figures stepped out of the bushes. Three were girls. Each more attractive than the next. The first was a girl with bubble gum pink hair, in what looked like a waitress's uniform. Next was a young girl obviously younger than the rest, in a rather flimsy looking light dress. Last but most definitely not least, was the one who fitted the term 'fairy' the most since Leafa had first heard of it through email from the so called admin.

Her chestnut hair commented her hazel eyes, but there was something about her you couldn't quite say, because it was just that marvelous, to male and female.

But it was the guy who was the most surprising. Because Leafa knew this one. And she knew from the look on his face, that he remembered her too. Of course he did. He was her Onii-chan. Her big brother turned out to be cousin, Kirigaya Kazuto.

"K-kazuto?"she asked, bewildered. Before Kazuto answered however, it seemed the girl with the amazing looks traded a glance with him, and Leafa had the feeling she just missed something major. The girl nodded, and ripped the scarf off her head. She was even more obviously beautiful when her face wasn't shadowed. Elegantly and dramatically, she pulled a rapier out of the sheath that hung perfectly on her hips, with a sharp _sching_ sound.

Stepping forward in a way that was commanding, and terrifying, but yet managing to still look slightly seductive, she declared, "Leave. Or else, you are crossing with Asuna, Lady Lightning Flash, Vice-Commander of the Knights of Blood Oath. I can do much more than take your equipment and pride, as well as ruin your fighting record."

Leafa would have laughed at the way the salamanders ran for it, screeching like banshees. But then of course, Kazuto was right there, and Leafa herself had felt a chill at Asuna's actions just now. Then she turned to Kazuto with an obviously more relaxed stance, asking him, "Who's these two?"

"That's my sister S-"Kazuto answered, just to get cut in by Suguha, "Leafa. And he's Recon. You owe us an explanation, Onii-chan. I thought you went to a prestigious school or something?"

"This is the school. I was sent into this school, where we are pitted against each other on the earlier floors, and pitted against the monsters and labyrinths,"Kazuto answered. "Nice to meet you, Recon. My name is Kirito." Kazuto stepped forward with a smile, thrusting his hand forward. Recon hesitantly took his hand, and shook it hard.

"Looks like you've got a lot of explaining to do, Buddy. I'll escort Lisbeth back to the armory,"Klein offered, before shooting Lisbeth a look telling her not to argue back, which was exactly what she had just opened her mouth to do. "You guys can go to the house or something. I have a feeling you need a loooong talk about how this happened."

Then he walked off, grabbing Lisbeth, the one with the waitress attireby the arm and dragging her away. Kazu- no. _Kirito_ , gave a shrug, and then grabbed the younger girl by the hand and asking, "Why don't we go home, Yui?" Then he bent down so that she could easily climb onto his back, and he bounded off, not waiting to see if they were following.

Asuna gave a laugh, and turned to Recon and Leafa, "That was his form of an invitation. Would you like to come over to our house?" "Sure!"Recon quipped in, looking like a puppy that was way too eager.

As they walked through the woods, Leafa couldn't help but feel bothered. How had the name Lady Asuna of Knights of the Blood Oath scared off five heavily armed salamanders? In fact, her brother and Asuna looked barely equipped. Her brother had no swords in sight, and they both wore casual looking clothes like the people who lead normal lives in this place. Those people who made a meager amount of money but were still content.

Next, Suguha had not seen her brother so carefree and happy since many, many years ago. They acted like a family. Yui, Asuna, and Kirito. Even more like family than he had ever acted in the Kirigaya household. What the heck had Suguha missed? She was going to make Kirito explain.

 **What many of you may have noticed, is that this start of a multi-chapter story has no prologue. Guess why? My brain was working a little too hard, and one thing after another, this is 1 out of 5 prologues and first chapters that I wrote. I will be incorporating some of those in later chapters, but because Browncoat liked this one, I'm going with this one. It doesn't make sense to stick another prologue in front of this.**

 **Right, so 1 last thing. You can either thank Browncoat for this new story, or you could yell at Browncoat for slowing down updates on others. Haha.**

 **-Dr.V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Blood Children**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything.** **All content is based off of "Sword Art Online" all rights (copyrights) go to the producers (Reki Kawahara). All rights reserved and used without permission.**

 **Summary:** **Kayaba built Aincrad not as a VR RPG, but as a Hogwarts/Xavier Institute kind of school for children with Fairy blood.** **(Based off of BrownCoat31986's idea.)**

 **Chapter 2:**

The tension was thick in the air, as Recon and Leafa sat on at one of the long tables set up in the main hall of KOB HQ. "Why did we have to come here?"Yui asked.

"Free lunch. Nothing beats the free lunch from each floor, except your Mama's cooking,"Kirito answered playfully. Then he turned serious again. He looked from Leafa, to Recon, and then back to Leafa. Finally he started explaining...

(The following italicized and bold and italics portion is copied from English translation of SAO: Progressive Book 1 page 100.) **_The first step would be calming down the party. But a halfhearted command would be swallowed by the chaos. I needed something short and powerful, but I had no experience leading a group, and had no idea what to say..._**

 ** _To my surprise, Asuna irritatedly grabbed her hooded cape and ripped it off. She shone as though all the torches hanging on the wall had been condensed into one source of light. Her long brown hair seemed to blast away the gloom of the chamber with a deep golden light. The image of Asuna racing, hair rippling in the wind, was like a shooting star in the midst of the dungeon._**

"Not there, baka!"Asuna interrupted, her face beet red from the description, which would've gone on a lot longer if she hadn't stopped it. "That's not what they want to hear, and not where you want to start, because if you go back to that starting again, you'll talk to my kitchen knives."

Kirito visibly paled at that, and grumbled, "Fine, fine... I'll start at the beginning. The real beginning. Even though you can probably guess it if you got invited to this 'school' too."

 _I was annoyed when I received the email. I mean who wouldn't be? It was usually a waste of my time. I sighed, and clicked on the email, only to almost get a heart attack. It was a colorful email with a creative, yet formal name of the email sender being Aincrad Admin._

 _To be honest, at first it just got me annoyed. It looked pretty much like spam or virus, and I had thought I had perfected my security. But then something about my curiousity was already hooked. I went to Aincrad, the new most prestigious and mysterious school's website, and looked at the contact information. My heart jumped, as I noticed that information and logo were exactly the same. Of course, I still didn't believe it. I wasn't that naive._

 _I pulled out my old laptop, making sure nothing else was logged in or running. I deleted as much personal information as possible within 1 minute. Then I clicked reply:_

Dear Mr. AincradAdmin,

I don't believe you. Even if you are the Admin, and not a hacker, I would not qualify.

 _I did not bother signing. There was no point, and I had no idea what I would've signed anyways, without giving away all my information, even though these hackers probably already knew extensive information about me, I wouldn't give them confirmation. I sat back and waited._

Suguha sighed, "Onii-chan, I don't think any of us meant that beginning. Like, what happened in the beginning when you got to Aincrad. Not every single thing that happened beforehand to get you there. That process was the same for all of us. Why don't we let Asuna help you explain, and you two can take turns explaining."

Asuna quickly nodded in agreement and began explaining at the beginning she was remembering.

 _"Welcome! Welcome to Aincrad, school for fairy blood children!"A voice from within the red robed figure boomed. "You, are all fairy blood children as I assume you have found out by now. We have 9 territories, which you will be sorted into. This sorting is based on your fairy form, as many of you have found out, you are able to produce wings, and when you do so, subtle changes are shown in your features. This is what we fairies call, our fairy form. The first floor is much larger than other floors. Our beta students_ _will be showing you to your proper territory. Within here, no matter what age, you live your life as a full citizen. Your age does not matter. To graduate, you must reach the 1ooth floor and defeat the final boss. Flying outside of Aincrad is not a possibility to make this process quicker. In fact, if you did, you would only loose strength in your wings, converting naturally back to your human form, and you will fall to your death, because the floors not defeated will not be open to fly into. Meaning you must find an occupation to help this advancement or nobody is leaving this place. Each floor will have a location where you can get free lunch. Of course, there are other restaraunts, but they all cost you money that you will have to earn yourself."_

 _"Now. For a few words. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"he boomed, and then the robes seemed to seep back into the ceiling. Asuna heard somebody murmur, "Is he mad?!" Then some other student, probably a beta tester answered, "Naw. He's a genius. Albeit_ _a bit mad."_

 _Asuna scanned the area before finding an Undine confidently waving others over, with an overconfident smile. The beta student. All around, eight other friendly beta testers of different territories was waving as well. Asuna hurried over. Althought she didn't really like getting herded like a cow, she didn't want to be left behind. Not here. Not in the town of beginnings. She could get to the Undine territory and then give up. Until then, she wasn't giving up._

"I was there too, like everyone else,"Kirito quipped in. "Klein and I arrived at there together. When we were all called to the great hall, I was showing him a bit how to use swords, because I was a beta student."

Contrary to beliefs, Lisbeth and Klein didn't meet through Kirito and Asuna. They met long before Asuna and Kirito got together and got married (which honestly Lisbeth had no idea how they got Headmaster Kayaba to approve). It started on the first day.

Using her controller, Lisbeth wobbily made her way up to Aincrad, as per the guide's instructions. Of course, it took forever, because Aincrad was hidden in the atmostphere. Lisbeth started humming several songs. "Oooh, we've got a hummingbird here, don't we?"a voice from somehwere around her asked. The clouds surrounded her. Lisbeth shakily stopped, and when she was finally able to to steady herself, she growled, "Who's out there? Is this a test to see if I qualify for this mysterious school, and if I really have this 'fairy blood' in me?"

"Naw. Just another student,"the voice answered, and a young man with an ugly bandanna on his forehead that was somehow uglier than his bulbous eyes and stubbly chin shifted out of the clouds. The bright red hair that was probably natural didn't help at all.

"Another student, huh? How long do you think we have until we get there?"Lisbeth asked him. Together, they wobbily continued on their way upwards. Klein simply tried to shrug, but instead ended up doing a back flip, and Lisbeth had to grab his arm to steady him.

One look at Lisbeth's face, and Klein answered, "Whatever your fairy name is, you're not much better at this flying thing." Lisbeth made a face, and answered snappily, "Lisbeth."

Then releasing her grip on his arm, she shot upwards as fast as she could with the controller. Klein shrugged, convinced that he'd see her again sometime. But by the time he got to Aincrad, Lisbeth was long gone. Instead, he spotted a guy dressed in light armor, carrying himself in a confident way through the streets unlike most others milling around. Klein ran forward to catch up with him. He obviously knew more than Klein, and Klein needed all the help he could get when it came to school.

 **How many of you did I surprise with the twists and turns? No? I'm sorry then. I am sorry if this text is in bold. I will fix it later. It's a glitch. Every time I submit a fanfic document with bold at the end, and beginning it bolds everything in between and I have to fix the formatting.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Blood Children**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything.** **All content is based off of "Sword Art Online" all rights (copyrights) go to the producers (Reki Kawahara). All rights reserved and used without permission.**

 **Summary: Kayaba built Aincrad not as a VR RPG, but as a Hogwarts/Xavier Institute kind of school for children with Fairy blood.** **(Based off of BrownCoat31986's idea.)**

 **Chapter 3:**

"In the end I only regret leaving Klein at the beginning to grind the best monster spawn points. It is the shame thatkept me solo until I met Asuna. Even then it wasn't like I really had a choice,"Kirito continued on.

Iscoffed, "Yeah -...that map data was just _soo_ important wasn't it?"

"Anyways, recently Asuna and I worked a got along betterso we decided to start working together more,"Kirito ignored my statement.

Just as Kirito was about to launch into a long, unnecessary, and dreamy story about how... well you all know. I interrupted, "We were going to go see if Yui has family starting with the 1st floor anyways, Kirito-kun. Maybe it's a good idea to send Recon and Leafa back down there first."

A few minutes later the five of them found themselves in the hauntingly empty plaza of the Town of Beginnings. Their original spawn point. Of course, the word spawn point didn't quite matter here. It was nothing like the VR game that Argus had also released released, and then shut down when this school had been released.

I scan the area, only one figure in sight. This man seemed like he was addicted to staring at a large tree in the middle of the avenue. "Umm, excuse me," Asuna called to her.

His eyes remained glued to the tree and instead snapped without looking at her, "What do you want?"

"Um.. is there any kind of center around here for finding advertising lost persons?"

"What are you, an outsider?"the man asked, finally turning around to look at her full in the face.

"U-Yes. We're looking for this girl's guardian."Asuna answered, pointing at Yui, currently dozing with Kirito's arms wrapped securely around her.

"There's a buncha kids gathered at the church next to the river in sector E7 try there,"the man informed before turning his eyes once more to the tree.

"What question are you going to ask next? Maybe what taxes are?!"he added in irritation.

"T-taxes?"Kirito asked.

The man did not answer, but instead screeched, "One's about to fall! I'm done here!" He did not say another word, focusing solely on the tree.

A few minutes later, they arrived at a church with a spire. A metallic ankh shining across the blue roof tiles. "Hey-... I know this place! Sasha helped us survive,"Recon exclaimed, not hesitating to pound his fist on the door. Eventually after a while of knocking, Recon awkwardly lowered his fist, casting a dejected look at his shoes.

"There's obviously nobody here, Recon,"Leafa stated the obvious and then glared at Recon.

"No, there is. 3 in the right room, four in the left, and a few upstairs,"Kirito disagreed in a lowered voice.

"How high does the search skill need to be to do that?"Asuna asked simply out of curiosity.

"98%. It's useful; you should get it there,"Kirito suggested.

"No way. It's too boring,"Asuna retorted before taking step towards the building door, a cautious step as if she were approaching a rogue dog, or a crying child.

"Umm excuse me? We're looking for somebody,"Asuna said loudly.

Slowly, there door opened to reveal a young woman with blue hair, and a short dagger in her hands. Behind her was many kids that were way too young to be in an Academy like Aincrad on their own. "You're really not here to collect taxes?"she asked cautiously, looking them up and down.

They all nodded. She looked them up and down once again, noting that Asuna and Kirito (who had changed out of their battling equipment) did not have weapons nor heavy armor like all Liberation Army members, before stepping back to let them in. As Recon stepped in, she exclaimed with a smile, "Recon! I though I'd never see you again once you said you had enough money to help you and your friend advance through the floors."

Recon gave her a smile and his face lit up, his shoulders no longer sagging as much as before. "Of course not,"he answered.

"These people really aren't tax collectors?"the woman asked Recon, looking at Leafa, Asuna, and Kirito.

Asuna smiled and reassured her, "That's right. We just came here today from up above because we're looking for someone. We have nothing to do with the army."

All the children crowded around them asking dozens of questions at Asuna's last statement. Kirito even drew out some loot from the hunt before they ran into Leafa and Recon that they hadn't sold yet. "I'm sorry for this way. I'll prepare some tea..."the blue haired woman led them into a small room to the right, and served them each a cup of tea.

"Now, you said you were searching for someone?"the bespectacled woman inquired.

"Ah, yes. Um...first of all, I'm Asuna, this is Kirito and Leafa...and I'm sure you know Recon already."

"Oh! I'm so sorry; I didn't introduce myself. My name is Sasha,"the woman rushed to say.

"And this is Yui,"Asuna contitnued. She stroked Yui's hair as Yui slept in her lap. "We found her on the 22nd floor. She seems to be...missing her memory..."

"She had no equipment or items aside from the clothes she was weaing, so we decided to come to the Town of Beginning to search for her parents or guardians- anyone who might know her. We hard that there were many children living here, so here we are,"Asuna explained.

"Ah, I see..."Sasha answered, and then paused for a moment as if collecting her thoughts. "There are around 20 elementary-to middle school-aged children living here. I think that's basically all of the children in this town at the moment. When this all started... nearly all the children their age panicked and suffered from mental trauma. Some ventured out of town to tackle the game, but they were an exception to the rule."

Both Asuna and Kirito knew exactly what she was talking about. They had both been close to breaking down at one point. If what Recon had told was true, then he and Leafa had been close to it as well.

Sasha's mouth twisted sharply as she continued, "For the 1st month after the game started, I was out in the world, leveling up to help beat the game... but one day, I spotted one of these kids on a street corner in town. I just couldn't leae him to fend for himself, so I brought him to live in my rented room with me. Next thing I knew I was doing this right here. Seeing people like you, who are fightin for all of us up above... I feel ashamed that I dropped out of our quest."

"That's not ture at all. You're fighting in your own way, Sasha...and much more bravely than I am,"Kirito disagreed.

"Thank you... Anyway, we've looked everywhere the last two years for children who need help. I would've noticed such a small child. I'm sorry to disappoint you... but I dont think she was living here."

"I see..."Asuna murmured, squeezing Yui.

Just then, the door flew open, and probably would've fallen off its hinges had the buildings of Aincrad been made pretty much indestructable. "Miss! Miss Sasha! Come quick!"

"Hey! Show our guests some respect!"Sasha said, raising her voice slightly.

"This is more important than that! The fiesty red haired boy from before shouted, tears in his eyes. "Gin and the others have been rounded up by the Army in the empty lot behind the item shop in secotr E-5."

Sasha burst out of the church doors and took off at a sprint, Kirito and Asuna clutching Yui, following behind her. They all ran until a a group of figures blocking off a narrow alley came into sight. There were at least ten of them, all wearing equipment colored gray-green and black- the uniform of the Army, all in their fairy forms (which were basically like fighting forms).

"The army members noticed her and turned around, leers upon their faces.

"Well, well, here comes the nanny."

"Give me back the children,"she commanded, her voice steely.

"You make it sound like we've kidnapped them, Don't worry, you'll have them back-after we've taught them a lesson about how society works."

"That's right, Citizens have a duty to pay their taxes." The men laughed , their vocices cruelly high pitched.

Sasha's clenched fists began to tremble. "Gom! Cain! Min! Forget about about the money! Give it all to them right now!"she called out vover to the men.

"But... we can't,"wailed a boy.

"Kee0hee! You've been lagging on your tax payments, I'm afraid... This is going to cost more than just money.

"That's right. We'll need an equipment tribute. Drop your armor, and weapons... everythign you've got.

At that moment, Leafa lost it. Her blood had boiled in rage. _Sching_. She pulled out her katana and wildly lept at one of them. She didn't even use any of what the Aincrad people called sword skills, which was something only fairies could learn to use. Another of the army members immediately knocked her back with his fist. She wouldn't win if she continued this battle. Everyone in the alley knew that. Although she was on the 20thfloor in level and statistics, skill was no match with over powered armor unless the skill was superior to the others' by an extreme margin.

"I'll handle this,"said a man in heavier-looking armor as he strode forward. He appeared to be their leader.

"I don't recognize you people. You do understand what it means to defy the Aaincrad Liberation Force?" We can continue this conversation at our headquarters if you like. Or do you wanna take this 'outside' where we can settle it for real? Huh?"

Asuna's teeth audibly gound against each other at the last comment. If Leafa's blood had been boilng before, steam was coming out of Asuna's ears from how much her blood was boiling.

Asuna handed Yui to Recon and ordered, "Take care of her." Then she walked to Kirito, who was already removing two swords from a sac which he had been carrying, then handing then throwing the sac to Recon, who barely managed to catch it, hold Yui, and stay up on his feet.

Asuna and Kirito walked past Leafa, Kirito standing protectively over Leafa. Asuna didn't say a thing. She only had to glance at Kirito out of the corner of her eye to know their roles in this battle. Calmly, she continued to walk past Leafa, then Kirito, until she was right next to Sasha, she made a movement so fast that everyone except Kirito saw only a flash of light as she activated linear, striking the leader right in the chest. Purple lights. An explosive shock wave.

He flew smack into the wall above the children,just as both Kirito and Asuna flashed, their wings shimmering in the air and then materializing, armor and uniforms replacing the common clothing on their body. (Fairy races in fairy form are most easily distinguished through wings and not hair, therefore Asuna's hair is still chestnut, Leafa's hair is still black, and so is Recon's.)

Kirito and Asuna both took a running leap, everyone watched as they _jumped_ (they did not use the support of their wings, and therefore it was a really high jump and not flying) over the heads of the bewildered Army members.

Kirito turned to face the remaining members as Asuna approached the leader and coldly said, "If you want a fight, we don't have to take it outside the city."

Asuna closed the distance and her right arm flashed again. Another burst, another explosion. The Leader's body, who had just gotten up, slammed into the wall once again.

"Don't worry, you're not loosing any HP. But that just means I can keep doing this as long as I want."

The Leader scrambled onto his feet and scurried over to his teammates, but Asuna simply turned around and continued her steady pace that way. The leader finally looked her in the eyes, lips trembling. He finally knew what she was doing.

It was impossible to damage a person's HP bar. But that only meant that the attacker wouldn't be marked a criminal. In addition, if your skill was high enough there was a knockback effect. For Asuna and Kazuto, there was a huge one. It was shocking even if you were used to it. If you weren't it was traumatizing.

"A-ah...s-stop..."he wailed each time he was dashed to the ground. "Don't just stand there... help me!"

Everyone ran at Asuna. Asuna finally took a more proper fighting stance. Within a minute, all the Aincrad Liberation members in the team had either ran away, or where dazed on the floor.

 **So far I stuck to the plot... well mostly. I obviously added some slight changes, but it has been mostly sticking to the timeline. Which is why if you're starting to miss Silica and Sinon, and Agil who technically wouldn't be seen again until after Aincrad. Spoiler for my plans for next chapter, one of them will start appearing. I will start deviating from this, because I've been doing a lot of copying and not so much imagining, which is boring for you as readers, and me.**

 **Also, I've noticed there seems to be a boom in people coming back to SAO or getting back into SAO because of Ordinal Scale and the release of Season 3 in anime that has been forecast. I just think it's interesting. Thank you for reading until here!**

 **-Dr.V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy Blood Children**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything.** **All content is based off of "Sword Art Online" all rights (copyrights) go to the producers (Reki Kawahara). All rights reserved and used without permission.**

 **Summary: Kayaba built Aincrad not as a VR RPG, but as a Hogwarts/Xavier Institute kind of school for children with Fairy blood.** **(Based off of BrownCoat31986's idea.)**

 **Chapter 4:**

A while later following the not so pleasant encounter with the Liberation Army members, they all sat around a smaller table as the children scrambled for food, and Yui slept in Kirito's lap. Just as the tension in the mood was lifting, there was a rather rapid series of knocks on the door. Everyone tensed and went silent. Through the door a feminine voice announced, "I am Yuriel of the Liberation Army. I come alone and in peace."

Everyone exchanged glances. Any sane person would assume by now that she was here to take care of the business which the other guild members had failed to do, and the fact that she had come here by herself meant she was confident in her skills. It was bad news. But Kirito and Asuna also knew frome experience that not opening the door would only be worse if this were truly the case, because she would then be back with more, and the other wouldn't necessarily be as nice as she was being (nice meaning, at least she had the manners not to threaten them on the first sentence.)

Kirito caught Asuna's eye, and she nodded before he yanked the door open, to a women with astonishing silver hair, most definitely an accomplished swordswoman. Her gear didn't have the glint of the ones of most Liberation Army members. The unique shine of armor that had never been used. You could tell by the way she wore the army that also wasn't quite as heavy as most Army members, that she knew how to use her equipment and had.

With only two choices (being awkward silence and inviting the woman in) they invited the swordswoman in. As she sat down at the table and Sasha dragged another chair over to the now crowded table, the woman introduced herself, "Hello. I am Yulier."

"Are you here to complain about yesterday?"Leafa guessed.

"Not at all. Honestly, I want to thank you. I've come with a request for you two today,"Yulier answered. "The guild leader, Thinker, never wanted this to happen. We just wanted to share resources and information evenly. But the Army grew too big, and Kibaou rose up in power through the conflicts. Kibaou brought high leveled guns from the higher floor into the equation. We're close to dismissing him from the Guild after several events. But he set a trap for Thinker. He's stuck in a deep dungeon."

"Does he have a teleport crystal?"Kirito queried

Yulier shook her head.

"Unarmed?"Asuna questioned.

"He was too trusting,"Yulier answered. "As his 2nd command I should help him, but I'm not high enough level, because the monsters are armed with long range weapons and magic as well. That's why when I heard a group of high leveled people including Kirito and Asuna some of the top of Aincrad had come, I had to ask for your help! I beg of you!"

Asuna and Kirito exchanged a glance. This could be a lie to get them back for early that day. Then Yui spoke, "It's okay, Papa, Mama. I can feel that she's telling the truth. I don't know how. I just can."

Asuna and Kirito exchanged another glance, before Kirito shrugged. "I'd rather trust somebody and regret it, rather than not trust somebody and regret it,"Kirito decided.

"If it's a high leveled dungeon with guns, long range weapons, and mages, we'll need somebody to help us, somebody who has much longer range,"Asuna immediately analyzed, planning already as a Vice-Commander of a top guild would be expected to do.

"I know the perfect person!"Kirito piped up with a grin.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Several minutes later, Kirito returned, this time with a girl with clothes that were almost inappropriate with what they revealed. A long sniper rifle she carried with one arm and shoulder, while a quiver and bow still hung on her back. "This is Sinon. She uses her Hecate most of the time, but can use a bow just as well as any other expert archer,"Kirito introduced.

Then as he saw Recon, Leafa, Yulier, Asuna, and Yui's questioning looks, Kirito looked away and mumbled, "It's a long story."

"Like always..."Asuna sighed. "Anyways, we'd better get going. C'mon!" After making sure Yui was between her and Kirito, Asuna led the way down the staircase into the dungeon.

 **I apologize for the rather long time between chapter 3 and 4 release, as well as the short chapter, but I rotate between fanfics, so the other fanfics which are mostly from the same fandom, aren't really getting new updates any faster either. This is not nearly what I wanted to do, but it seems like a good time and place to leave off in real life and in the fanfic. I really need to sort out the details of the next scene anyways. Once again, I apologize for the wait time, the length, and the quality of the chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fairy Blood Children**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything. All content is based off of "Sword Art Online" all rights (copyrights) go to the producers (Reki Kawahara). All rights reserved and used without permission.**

 **Summary: Kayaba built Aincrad not as a VR RPG, but as a Hogwarts/Xavier Institute kind of school for children with Fairy blood. So how do all our characters, Sinon, Leafa, Recon, Lizbeth, Silica, Klein, and Agil fit into this? (Features most characters in SAO, ALO, GGO etc.) Based off of Browcoat31986's idea.**

 **Chapter 5:**

It took them hours on end of walking and blowing through mobs, which was much easier with Sinon, although it wasn't something that Kirito and Asuna were used to. The reason being that the first group of fairies admitted to the Aincrad Institution had a very limited range of weapons. There were throwing objects, like the chakram, or melee. Throwing objects were a hassle and had to be re-stocked. Therefore of those on the front lines, hardly anyone was ranged. Guns were transported in even later than when magic started being taught, which was useful only because of the healers. By the time guns were introduced, anyone who switched to it were thrown back far enough so that none of them would be on the front lines. Kirito was one of the very few front line players to have gone back down to the slightly lower leveled floors to encounter guns.

So it was very, extremely correct to say that their mission was going very well. That is, until Yulier spotted Thinker and ran down the corridor, triggering the monster. Kirito and Asuna ran forward, combining their swords together, but still flying back on impact. As Kirito and Asuna lay on the ground, stun effect keeping them in place Asuna desperately screamed, "You guys get out with Yui! Now!"

As the Fatal Scythe, which a flare of words above the boss's head as it appeared had called it, brought it's scythe down, Sinon shot at the scythe preventing the scythe from hitting Kirito and Asuna momentarily.

In that moment, Leafa shot a spell at The Fatal Scythe, and then Recon, and the three of them who had stepped outside the safezone traded off as Asuna and Kazuto struggled onto their feet and got into position together once again. However, it was clear that this plan would not last, as Sinon would run out of ammo fast, and Leafa and Recon couldn't keep up the spells forever. The thing about the spells was that it drained the caster mentally as well as physically.

Kirito tried again, "Leafa, Sinon, Recon, leave! Take Yui and leave!"

They didn't move one bit, continuing to shoot and chant. Finally, Kirito gave up and screamed, "Thinker, Yulier, take you and get out of here! We'll hold it off!"

Thinker and Yulier nodded with grim faces, each taking out crystals, and chanted their destination, each with a hand on Yui's shoulder.

Kirito and Asuna turned to face the boss, bracing for impact as Leafa and Recon recovered slightly, knowing it was their end. That they'd die in this Institution, and their families would never be told why.

"No!"

All five heard Thinker and Yulier scream in unison, and then the pitter patter of feet, and watched in shock as Yui walked right in front of the Fatal Scythe. A guttural scream escaped Asuna as the Fatal Scythe brought its weapon down.

A blindingly bright and white light filled the corridor, forcing them to protect their eyes. They opened their eyes to see Yui holding the end of the scythe with one hand, and turning to tell Asuna and Kirito, "It's okay Papa, Mama...I remember now..."

She was obviously Yui, but yet not really. Yui now had wings. No, not wings like their fairy wings that were translucent and shimmery. Angel wings. Fluffy wings. A simple band or wreath of flowers rested snugly on her head. The flowers were made of metal. And were blood red. Not blood after it dried. Blood the moment it flowing out of a person. Not to mention her eyes were bright golden.

She chanted in a language that sounded like Japanese but didn't make sense. It was like she on purposely scrambled the words. As she stopped chanting, she did a weird gesture that included clasping her hands together before thrusting it forward gracefully and elegant, and in that moment, Fatal Scythe was engulfed with flames. In fact, the whole corridor was engulfed with flames. Even Yui.

By the time the flames went out, which was only about 10 seconds, smoke filled both corridors, and it felt as overheated as an oven. The walls were scorched and charred black. A pile of ash was right in the middle of the corridor, and the only thing unscathed, or relatively unscathed was Yui.

Who was totally unconscious and free falling towards the ground at a rapid pace. Kirito and Asuna dove forward just in time to catch her. Asuna slowly kneeled to the ground, cradling Yui despite her limp angel wings, as Kirito attempted to do the same thing at the same time.

Sinon, Leafa, and Recon all rushed forward as well, crowding around to see how Yui was doing. There was 2 words to describe it. Out cold. Other than that and the transformation, however, (and both Asuna and Kirito checked this personally several times) Yui was just fine.

 **A/N: If you've ever seen Ordinal Scale or the anime and remember seeing Kirito's eyes turn a creepy shade of goldish yellow (or amber if that's what you prefer), that's the type of gold I'm talking about for Yui's eyes. Just to be clear.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fairy Blood Children**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything. All content is based off of "Sword Art Online" all rights (copyrights) go to the producers (Reki Kawahara). All rights reserved and used without permission.**

 **Summary: Kayaba built Aincrad not as a VR RPG, but as a Hogwarts/Xavier Institute kind of school for children with Fairy blood. So how do all our characters, Sinon, Leafa, Recon, Lizbeth, Silica, Klein, and Agil fit into this? (Features most characters in SAO, ALO, GGO etc.) Based off of Browcoat31986's idea.**

 **Chapter 6:**

"Sir, Lady Asuna and her group came up with a strange child after they went down to save Thinker. It wasn't even fairy. It had angelic wings, but the eyes were an intimidating shade of gold. She was able to get rid of a monster probably from one of the last levels in one spell,"Xaxa reported.

"Idiot. You make it sound like you're scared!"Johnny Black pointed out with a sneering town.

"Silence!"Poh ordered.

Sugou Nobuyuki watched this scene from the screen in his own office at RECT Progress. It was quite amusing to him, although he kept his face straight, as one of his beloved pets, a snake, slithered on his arm.

"That is exactly what I wanted. Everything is going according to plan. In fact it's working even better than I thought it would with these new factors. Get me the girl,"Sugou ordered.

PoH grabs his phone immediately, dialing a number. Several seconds later, he boomed, "Kibaou...!"

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Asuna was sitting by Yui's bedside, watching with a weird melancholy expression. Her eyes trailed from Yui's wings to Yui's eyelids, remembering what she saw behind them just a few hours ago. She felt an arm wrap around her waist and his chest against her shoulder.

"Stop stressing about it. There's nothing we can really do,"the now familiar voice of Kirito told her.

"But Yui-..."Asuna started saying, cut off by Kirito's shaking head, which she could feel him doing as he leaned his head in the crook of his neck. She wondered how to react. He was rarely ever so... touchy-feely. Of course there had been some instances, but each was rare.

Then by the time she was close to her decision, it seemed a little too late to react, so she simply said what she wanted to say originally before he had told her to stop stressing, "This will make her a target. She'll be a freak even in Aincrad, a school for fairies. She's always an angel to us, but to everyone else, even in Aincrad she'll be a monster."

Just as Asuna heard him drawn in a breath next to her ear to respond, Recon stumbled into the room, the door swinging wide and hitting the wall with a _**bam**_ before bouncing back slightly. "Headmaster Heathcliff has requested to see you. He sent Professor Agil to get you."

Of the many people of Aincrad, Heathcliff selected one of each trade in each specialty to "help out" those who really needed it. In reality, they knew no more than the students. In fact the beta students probably could tell you more than their own crafts. Other than Agil, who was large and intimidating on first glance, but instead the most friendly anyone could ever be, there was old Professor Nishida, specialized in fishing, one of the most useless of the Professors possible. Rumor was that in human form, he had been an admin of networking. One of the most well known was Schmitt, although he was generally disliked for his association to DDA, a high ranking guild and the way he seemed to flaunt his wealth and power, wearing a gigantic suit of armor and lance everywhere and always. Of course, PoH was the least liked, as the knife wielding Professor. He had this weird aura that was the complete opposite of Heathcliff's catching him just as many true supporters as Heathcliff had.

And Heathcliff was the one who was Headmaster and creator of this place. The very man was watching Kirito who was cradling Yui's form, handling her as well as he could, and Asuna, standing next to him, and watching what he did with Yui carefully.

The last time Kirito had stood like this in front of the Headmaster, was when he had asked Heathcliff of marriage with Asuna…

" _What?"Heathcliff blinked at them. He didn't scream it, shout it, cry it out loud, demand an answer. It was just a sincere and simple question with a confused face that was very reasonable in his case._

" _I said we want to get married. I-I don't see why we can't if all of this Aincrad wouldn't be allowed and shouldn't be happening in the modern regular world anyways..."Kirito said, starting off strong, but losing his confidence as Heathcliff continued to watch them with a blank face._

" _...And Asuna, you're sure that you wish the same?"Heathcliff asks._

 _Asuna nodded._

 _Then Heathcliff gave a smile that made him look crazy to the point where it sent shivers down their spines. "I don't see why not. It would be good motivation to have somebody you care about. But you have to remember that being married here means I will have a way to register the two of you as married in the official Japan registry too."_

" _...What?!"_

" _Did you assume that just because you were in here marriage would be a game?"Heathcliff asked, eyebrows raised._

" _B-but…"Kirito stuttered._

" _Kirito-kun...I-I this isn't what you want… w-we don't have to do this,"Asuna told him, tears welling in her eyes._

" _It seems like you two need a moment to talk, and I need my lunch. I will be back in 1 hour, no sooner, no later." Heathcliff stood up and walked out the door, shutting the door behind him._

" _A-Asuna…"Kirito's voice faltered, his mouth and throat dry. "I… It's just that our parents and family…"_

" _Okay, so we don't know about each other. I'm Yuuki Asuna, I should be 17 years old this year, my father is the CEO of RECT, and they definitely won't be happy, and you're the one who is scared of the consequences? You promised me!"Asuna's expression quickly changed from hurt to angry._

 _Kirito instinctively took a step back. He had had enough experience with Asuna whipping a knife or rapier at him to know that an angry Asuna wasn't good._

 _But instead of apologizing, Kirito gave her a reckless smile, "I don't know much about relationships. But if that's what you want, I'll do it with you. My name is Kirigaya Kazuto. I'm 16."_

" _Kazuto...Kirigaya...So you're younger than me…"Asuna pronounced each syllable of my name carefully, beautifully, before smirking._

 _Kirito's face turned mischievous as he plugged his lips to Asuna's. He made sure Asuna was blushing madly (even though he knew he was too) before he pulled back slightly so that he could see her eyes closed and her face sporting a lovely blush while her breath caressed his lips._

 **You know how I had no idea where I was going last chapter? Well... now I do. Browncoat came to my rescue. Last time he gave me the idea of this, and now he's giving me his ideas for the plot. This chapter is much more information than what I portray in the usual chapter, as I put three ideas into it all at once, all happening in different places/times.**

 **-Dr.V**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fairy Blood Children**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything. All content is based off of "Sword Art Online" all rights (copyrights) go to the producers (Reki Kawahara). All rights reserved and used without permission.**

 **Summary: Kayaba built Aincrad not as a VR RPG, but as a Hogwarts/Xavier Institute kind of school for children with Fairy blood. So how do all our characters, Sinon, Leafa, Recon, Lizbeth, Silica, Klein, and Agil fit into this? (Features most characters in SAO, ALO, GGO etc.) Based off of Browcoat31986's idea.**

 **Chapter 7:**

"I have heard rumors that you two have once again defied the expectations of the Aincrad Institution…"Headmaster Kayaba started, looking at the two of them with a firm stare. "Even after Kirito started duel wielding, Asuna achieved a fame of no rivalry, and you two got married, but managed to keep it between me, and your friends, you still manage to find an Alf."

"...A-Alf?"Asuna asked.

"Yes,"Kayaba confirmed, not answering the questions that she obviously wanted to know the answer to.

"How do you even know all this stuff?"Kirito asked, frowning. Asuna glared at Kirito. Was it for his tone and obvious lack of respect, or not asking what she wanted to know?

"My colleagues and I, as you know are scientists. We did experiments and accidentally created a new race out of a lot of things unique to fairies that probably nobody else in Aincrad knows about. They were meant to be a weapon against...certain evils. Yui was one of the only two in this experiment. Unlike us, Alfs can fly without limit. Their wings do not tire. In addition, rips to the wing are repairable, unlike our insect-like wings,"Kayaba explained.

"..Y-you created Yui?!"Asuna cried out. Her legs lost their strength, and she stumbled backwards into Kirito, who wrapped his arms around her waist so that it looked like he was simply holding her from behind.

Kayaba simply nodded in confirmation.

"I just wanted to let you know that you can come to me if you ever have trouble with Yui. I know somebody who knows how to take care of her,"Kayaba added. There was a note of finality that made it clear they were dismissed, but Kirito didn't take the hint.

"Who?"he questioned.

"A… trusted companion,"Akihiko answered, face sporting a bittersweet look.

Kirito guessed, "So…-A woman

Kayaba's face immediately straightened to strictly professional, any hint of bitter and sweet all but gone. He waved them towards the door. This time Asuna took Kirito's hand and led him out of the door.

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

 _Leafa trailed behind the rather large procession of people towards the town of beginnings teleport plaza. Yui was in Kirito's arms, and Asuna wouldn't leave her side. Yulier and Thinker were so caught up with surprise that they had been able to save Thinker, and what happened to Yui, they walked in a trance. Recon just followed behind them, eyeing Yui the whole way._

 _Suddenly, a meaty hand covered her mouth, and pulled her into an alleyway. A goatee scratched at the back of her head, and out of the corner of Leafa's eyes, Leafa saw a halo of spiky cactus-like hair._

 _Then a foul tasting towel was shoved into her mouth, her eyes blocked with a piece of cloth, and hands bound._

 _The guy roughly pushed her forward. To where, Leafa couldn't tell. She hadn't spent much time in the Town of Beginnings. Nobody did except the initial people before they could defeat the first floor. Everyone went out, got enough to get to the second floor, and moved on._

Now as Leafa sat in the dark, moist, wet, and mildewy cavern that was pitch black (Leafa only knew it was wet and a cavern because the echo of the dripping water), she deeply regretted not going out while Recon had worked so hard to help her out of the Town of Beginnings and onto the second floor.

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

 _ **Bang!**_ The door of the cabin flew open, the sound resounding through the house. Kirito and Asuna jumped up and drew their swords, only to lower their stance at seeing who it was.

Recon stood there, hands on his knees and glasses low on the bridge of his nose. He panted, "L-leafa… Where is she?"

"What do you mean?!"Kirito answered immediately.

 **Short chapter. Cliffhanger. That's all for now.**

 **-Dr.V**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fairy Blood Children**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything. All content is based off of "Sword Art Online" all rights (copyrights) go to the producers (Reki Kawahara). All rights reserved and used without permission.**

 **Summary: Kayaba built Aincrad not as a VR RPG, but as a Hogwarts/Xavier Institute kind of school for children with Fairy blood. So how do all our characters, Sinon, Leafa, Recon, Lizbeth, Silica, Klein, and Agil fit into this? (Features most characters in SAO, ALO, GGO etc.) Based off of Browcoat31986's idea.**

 **Note: Thank you, BrownCoat 31986, my fellow writer for contributing this idea. Perhaps one day he'll write his own version down and we can compare notes.**

Chapter 8:

"Sh-she isn't with you?!"Recon screamed in panic. "I th-thought she was with you the whole time!"

"The whole time?! Meaning when?"Asuna questioned.

"Since we teleported out of the Town of Beginning?"Recon answered, not quite sure himself either.

The next thing everyone knew, Recon was against the wall, with two swords at his neck. "If anything, ANYTHING, happens to my sister...I promise you, that you won't be able to stand against the wall like this,"Kirito growled.

She was the only family he had. Sure, there was his Aunt and Uncle, but they didn't know he had a fairy form. Even before that, they hadn't been able to converse with Kazuto and bring him out of his hermit shell. Only Suguha had touched him deeply. As far as he was concerned, she was the closest family he had other than Yui and Asuna.

Kirito removed his swords from Recon's neck, but just as fast as he had pinned him against the wall, he shoved Recon roughly onto the ground, turning to sprint out the door.

"Kirito-kun."

Kirito whipped around, and when he saw Asuna, so calm but yet with such a tender expression on her face, the adrenaline of the rage went gushing out of him.

She hadn't even raised her tone, nor did she actually add a tone to her words. It was a simple two words with no particular emotion, but so powerful because she was the one who said it.

"...You have to keep a straight head. Until then, I'm not allowing you out of this house. Recon, come with me. We'll search for Leafa,"Asuna ordered. Recon followed her out of the room, leaving Kirito alone with Yui.

Kirito sighed, sitting down next to Yui. Asuna was right. He was really useless. After a while of simply sitting there, and wallowing in his own fear, he heard something.

The sound of feet on the porch. _So soon?_ _Was it really a false alarm? Perhaps Leafa was fine?_

As he thought this, Kirito jumped up and raced to fling open the door open. Kirito immediately jumped backwards and pulled out his swords.

"There's no need to swing the swords unless you want your sister to get hurt,"a low voice grunted. The spiky hair. Beady eyes.

Kibaou didn't even bother pulling his mace out.

Kirito stood there, glaring at him for five seconds.

 _WOOSH!_

His sword shot right past Kibaou's ear and pulled back so fast Kibaou could almost feel it gliding past.

Kibaou immediately jumped and yelled, "Aye! You crazy?! Boss has your sister!"

"...I know,"Kirito answered, shrugging and sheathing his swords while still glaring at Kibaou.

Grumbling as he stood up and brushed off his armor trying to look dignified, then told him with an attempted glare, "Tomorrow at 5:00 A.M. The inn in Ronbaru with the kid. Be there… O-or. Or else."

Then he marched off the porch only to trip over a rock on the path and cuss before giving up and sauntering back down the road towards the teleport gate in town.

Kirito felt all the rage leaving his body, as he let that breath out, all but dropping his swords as he fell to his knees. He had no idea how long he knelt there, but eventually, he heard the crunching of the boots of a certain knight.

Kirito slowly lifted his head. Heathcliff. Or more correctly, the man whom Kirito and Asuna had recently found out to secretly be Headmaster Kayaba.

"Kirito. I can help you. But you must tell me everything that happened,"he said, urgency edging his voice.

 **I realize it has been a while since I have updated, and I apologize for that. This is supposed to be chapter 9, but then I realized I never uploaded chapter 8, because it was way too short, so here it is. I have combined both into a chapter 8 for a longer chapter. I hope you havE enjoyed. Until next time...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

There was a crunch as somebody stepped into the dark depths which contained Leafa. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the people. PoH was followed by a girl. A student marked green with a student marked red. She didn't seem to enjoy being here and had what seemed like a permanent grimace on her face.

"Do it, Lux,"PoH growled, giving Lux a slight shove forward.

Lux cranes her neck backward to look at PoH doubtfully. "Must I? I'm just a spy. You know very well I didn't want to join you guys,"Lux answers. A female player, Lux isn't even close to unattractive.

PoH lets out a growl.

Lux flinches and steps forward, pulling Leafa up with surprising strength and saying, "Tell us where that creature is. The one that your brother raises. Or else."

Then she simply drops Leafa back down and turns to PoH. "Happy?"

PoH simply grunts.

Leafa meanwhile was confused. "C-creature? Wh-who-?!" Then she abruptly stopped and her voice got small. "Y-yui...You guys are trying to take Yui? Why?! She's the sweetest child!"

Within a split second, PoH slaps Leafa hard, and she flies backwards with a scream. "Tell us where the Alf is,"he says simply, in the most chilling calm voice as he pulls out his Mate Chopper dagger and starts playing with it in his hands. PoH exuded a haunting aura to him. He never had to say anything threatening or do anything that actually threatened anyone. He rarely even killed himself. He had way more than enough subordinates.

"A-alf?"Leafa asks in confusion. Lux looks at PoH the same way too. Lux was just a spy that had been forced to join Laughing Coffin in the 32nd floor dungeon when she had gotten separated from her party. When disarmed pig-like monsters in an anti-crystal area, she had no choice to agree to PoH's offer to save her if only she joined the Laughing Coffin. She had no choice. Aincrad was a deadly form of training institution.

PoH sighs. "Very well. I guess we'll have to do it the harsh way."

Melting out of the shadows Red Eyed Xaxa and Johnny Black appeared. "Xaxa. Capture another hostage. Johnny. Torture the information out of her."

Xaxa walks away into the shadows with a nod, and Johnny Black cackles with glee. Johnny pulls out a dagger and walks toward Leafa slowly without a word.

PoH turns around, his job done. Lux follows him quickly out, flinching as Leafa starts screaming. She doesn't want to see what happens to a person that the Laughing Coffin Guild doesn't kill but tortures instead. There truly is something worse than dying.

PoH turns to Lux, "Follow the pretty knight. Asuna. I'll send someone to find you when I need you."

 _vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

Kirito sits eating a sandwich. He frowns. He still hadn't found cooking that could compare to Asuna's but he was hungry and he had snuck out of the house so he couldn't exactly ask Asuna to make him one. He could just hope that Asuna didn't notice the transaction in their shared bank account.

Speaking of sneaking out of the house. He had sneaked out of the house to meet Argo. Where was the sly information dealer anyways? It was about time she showed up.

Argo melted out of the shadows next to Kirito on the bench. She pouted. "Awe… you didn't get me any, Kii-boy?"

"Get your own with the money I'm going to give you for this info,"he grumbled in answer. Then he added, "Though… I really don't have time. I have to get back before Asuna notices I'm gone."

"Lover boy's scared of his wife, eh? Hmm… interesting,"Argo answers with a grin. Every piece of information has a value for selling to her.

Kirito blushes and stutters, "N-no! D-don't you dare go around s-selling that info no matter how much th-they pay!"

"Well that depends how much you pay to keep my mouth zipped,"Argo answers slyly.

Kirito gobbles up the last of his sandwich and answers generously, "500 to not sell it and an extra 100 col to buy your midnight snack that I 'forgot' to buy you." Sometimes Kirito really felt bad for Argo. Argo made all these guidebooks and gave them free to all the students that weren't beta. Although many people didn't appreciate it, Kirito knew the lengths which she went to to get some of the information that certain people requested. Her job required putting her life on the line… arguably even more than Kirito himself.

Argo shrugs, "Sounds good."

"Anyway. On to business. What did you find out about what I asked you to look into?"Kirito prompts.

"The Laughing Coffin members have been keeping a really low profile for the last few months. They haven't murdered in those last few months, and it gets harder and harder to trace them. Whenever they appear, they seem to only want to terrorize. However, I followed one of their members. They have spies following all your friends. They're after something. I heard from one of the more loose mouthed members that they started torturing Leafa for "the info". I don't know what information it is. They've been cooperating with the Titan's Hand lately. Rosalia was busted out of Black Iron Palace in a huge raid yesterday. The Liberation Army has been trying to keep it hushed up. Probably finds it an embarrassment,"Argo informs without a blink or pause. It's obvious she's spent the whole time since Kirito messaged her with a request for the info following Laughing Coffin and digging out info. Regularly the Laughing Coffin was evasive enough. Even for someone with the skill that Argo possessed, it would be hard to follow anyone from Laughing Coffin. Most of them had equal skill. In fact it wasn't like you could tell most Laughing Coffins from the rest of the people in Aincrad anyways.

Kirito's face is now creased with worry. You could practically see how fast his brain was moving to process all the info. "Thanks, Argo,"he says simply and opens his transaction menu to transact the col.

Without saying goodbye, Kirito gets up and disappears into the crowd.

 _It's none of my business as a information dealer. But boy… I hope Kii-boy is okay. He certainly doesn't seem so._

 **A/N: I tried to make it long and better than all my previous writings and chapters to make up for the long break I have taken. It's hardly long, but I feel it's a decent amount of progression in the plot and I spent most of the day writing this. It probably still is pretty bad. But hey, I tried.**


End file.
